


Starlight in His Soul

by PerseShow



Series: Trials of Peace [4]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Art, Gen, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerseShow/pseuds/PerseShow
Summary: Portrait of my character Miro Dax, commissioned from my amazing friend Maria.





	Starlight in His Soul

Thought you guys might like to meet Miro Dax from the  _Trials of Peace_ series—well, here he is! :)

**Author's Note:**

> All credit for this piece goes to Maria, as signed at the bottom. I just own his character.


End file.
